The Next Step
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Jou and Seto are finally back together, after his mom trick him into sleeping with Anzu Mazaki, which resulted in Jessica, Jou's baby girl. But with him and Seto raising Jessica, will Jou, Seto, Jessica and their families learn secrets that were meant to stay secret? And will these secrets cost them their lives? Poll Result are in- Winner: Himitsu!
1. Chapter 1

**Poll's are in and we have a winner! I hope you guys like this story and it maybe different from my other stories. but I hope you guys like it. This is a crime and romance, so if it's too much, I understand completely. **

* * *

Jou glared at Anzu, his ex-girlfriend and mother of his daughter, Jessica. Jou was glad that his daughter look like him. She had his blonde and brown hair and hazel and green eyes and she never really act like Anzu; she was always calm, happy and was bright for a 2 years old. They were in court, fighting over custody of the little girl. Jou didn't understand why the hell he was here. He knew that Anzu didn't want Jessica, he knew that she wanted the money that Jou would have to give her.

"All she's going to do is party, work the streets, fucking anyone that made her happy. STI and STD catching bitch." Jou said as the judge talk on and on about nothing that he needed to care about. Jou couldn't stand this anymore; Jou stand up in the middle of the courtroom as the judge speaks.

"Can you please tell me what my sexual likely have to do with me being able to raise my fucking daughter?!" Jou ask the judge with a glare.

The judge cleared her voice. "Because we can't let you be some man-whore or anything like that. Ms. Makazi has told me the reason why you two broke up and I don't want this child to go through that." The judge said. Jou's eyes narrowed. It seemed that Anzu was up to her old damn tricks again and if Jou lost his daughter because of her, he was going to hurt Anzu in away that he never thought.

"1-You and that stupid bitch needed to stay out of my business. I am gay and only have **ONE **boyfriend. 2- Ms. Mazaki needs to stop acting like she didn't catch a STI 2 fucking months ago! Ms. Mazaki is the rich folk's whore and she knows it. 3-My last point. Me being gay has nothing to do with if I can raise my daughter because so far, I been doing pretty damn well. I have been there for my daughter from the moment she was born. Ms. Mazaki left the hospital, hours after having my daughter, Jessica. Jessica doesn't even know her! You don't know what I have went through everyday ever seen she was born! Judge if you so stupidly give custody to Ms. Mazaki, based on no evidence, I will sue ever single one of you in this court to show you how much my daughter means to me." Jou said piss the fuck off. The judge blink her eyes a couple of times. She didn't know if she should be piss that he yelled at her or to be afraid that he cares so much about his daughter, that he yelled at her about it.

"10 minutes break. Please come back on time." The judge said as the people walk out the courtroom. Jou walk out to be jump on by his daughter, Jessica. He smiles at Jessica, happy to see her.

"Daddy! Why are we here again?,I forgot. Daddy who's that lady coming toward us! Daddy, I don't like her! Make her stay away!" Jessica yelled out. Jou turned to see Anzu walking over. He look at her hard, which made Anzu stop and turn around and walk back into the courtroom. Jou smiled as he told his daughter to calm down. They both walk back into the courtroom.

"Jessy, relax. She won't take you away form me." Jou said as Jessica's smiled making the Puppy-Dog eyes disappear. The judge watch the boy and his daughter and could see that Ms. Mazaki had lied to her. The girl didn't even know who her mother was! All she knew was her father. The Judge had made her decision.

"Full-custody will be granted to Mr. Jonouchi. Ms. Mazaki is not allowed to see or be near Jessica Jonouchi. Ms. Mazaki will pay $8500 dollars ever month as child support." The judge said ruling in fave of Jou. Anzu eyes went wide. She couldn't believe that she had lose and that she had to pay that fucking money to that fagot!

"I am not paying that amount to this fagot! I rather die then do that!" Anzu scream at the Judge. The judge glared hard at Anzu.

"If you don't then you will be lock up. Point. Blank. Period." The Judge said as she walk away leaving the courtroom as the others in the courtroom.

Anzu glared as Jou and the judge walk away. She had lose, but she knew how to get back on top.

Anzu just didn't know what she had said before was going to come true soon...very soon.

* * *

Seto Avian glared at his friends, cousins and brother. He was the only alone and they weren't making it easy. His cousins Atemu, Bakura, Marik and Yami were under his friends, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Yugi and his little brother was happy next to Noah, Noah Kaiba, his boyfriend.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. Yugi stop kissing Yami and turned to Seto.

"Seto I thought I should tell before we end up dead, that Jou and his dad will be returning to town tonight." Yugi said to a blushing Seto. Seto couldn't help but smile at the fact that his boyfriend would be back soon.

Heba was the only one that caught the little ending. "What about Aunt Himitsu?" Heba ask. Yugi rolled his eyes as Yami growled.

"Oh, nothing. While you and Atemu where in Paris, Uncle John told mom and dad that she got Jou drug and had Anzu Mazaki fuck him while he was out of it because Jou wouldn't do it willing she gets pregnant! Himitsu only made them move because she knew that Jou was gay and he was dating Seto! She also piss that Uncle John fucking Dr. Reynolds, our families doctor." Yugi said. Atemu, Bakura, Marik, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Seto couldn't believe it.

"Wait... What do you mean and she got pregnant?" Seto ask. He was happy that Jou didn't willing cheat on him, but if a baby is he and Jou done for good? Yugi could see Seto and sighed.

"Relax, Seto he and Anzu aren't together right now or were ever. It was all part of Himistu's plan. Now, Anzu has no rights to her daughter at all." Yami said, calming his cousin.

"Any way I find it funny, because she paying $8500 to Jou every month." Yugi said

Seto was happy that his boyfriend would be home soon. He was also nervous. Jou had a 2 years old daughter and that made his nervous. He didn't know if he was ready to be a parent, but with Jou by his side, maybe, just maybe he could be an amazing parent.

* * *

Jou pick up Jessica, who was sound asleep. Jou grab their bags as he brack his car; he was at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Jou didn't needed to knock because Aunt Myuii was outside waiting for them. Jou hands Jessica to his Aunt as they both sat down. They were both silent, until Myuii spoke.

"I'm sorry for what she did and how my idiot husband did when he saw Jessica." Myuii said . Jou sighed after hearing what his aunt had to say.

"It's not your problem, aunty. I also forgive uncle too. I know that he didn't mean it. He will always love Jessica." Jou said. Myuii smiled at her nephew. They both laugh when Jessica, who was now awake, look at the two evil.

"Daddy, when is Grandpa John and Micheal coming?" Jessica ask. Myuii smiles at Jessica as, Jou answer the question.

"Possibly 3 months. Dad has to put the divorce through with mom's lawyers and his lawyers have to agree as well. Then they can come out with their engagement. Mom fighting hard to get that $25000 from the pre-nupt, but dad can prove that since they were separated, that his cheating doesn't mean he can pay her that money,but she still fighting." Jou said as the 3 walk into the mansion. Jou look to his right to see the whole gang was here. Jou couldn't wait to introduce Jessica to Seto and later... fuck Seto senseless.

* * *

Seto was the first one to see Jou with his daughter and Ms. Motou. He couldn't help but let his eyes go up and down on Jou's lean and build body.

Seto was going to lie and say that he didn't miss Jou and he did! He was so tried of being alone and he really wanted to get to know Jessica. She was a little copy of Jou and it was just so damn cute.

"Hey." Jou said with a smile.

"Hey." Seto said back with a smile as well.

Myuii smiles at the 2 as she walk upstairs and put the two stuff down. She knew that Jessica would love Seto and Seto would love her too.

Jessica look back and forth between her daddy and the mystery man. She didn't know him, but her daddy did and if her daddy trusted him, then she would have to.

"Daddy, who is this man?" Jessica ask. Seto look at Jessica and smiled. She was really like Jou.

"My name is Seto and I am you dad..."

"Oh! I know you! Daddy talks about you all the time! You're my Mommy, or should I say Papa." Jessica said. Seto and Jou didn't say anything. It seems to Seto that Jou talk about him to Jessica.

"Yes, I'm your Papa. Hey, come met your uncles while me and Daddy go into the kitchen to talk and make lunch." Seto said to Jessica. Jessica smiles as she did what Seto said ans walk over to Yugi and the others and got to know her uncles. Seto got off the couch and walks into the kitchen. Jou followed Seto into the kitchen.

Jou look at Seto and Seto look Jou. Seto sighed. "You're glad that I love you so much. And I know I'll love Jessica soon too." Seto said as he started kissing Jou. Jou groaned as Seto kiss him. Jou grab Seto's waist, pulling him close. Seto moaned as Jou took control of the kiss. Both pulled away when Yami called them, telling them to hurry up and bring the food.

Jou smirk as Seto blush. Jou grab the food and they both walk into the living room to see both Bakura and Marik on the floor holding their dicks and crying. Jou look at his daughter, who had an evil look on her face. Seto saw that look too and put two-and two together and laugh.

"Next time don't go their with her. Jessica come on and eat. After you eat me and daddy will put you to bed." Seto said to Jessica. Jessica's eyes went big and she had on her puppy-dogs eyes. Yugi, Yami, Heba, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik went still. No one could go against those puppy-dogs eyes, no one but Seto Avian.

Seto look at Jessica with a cold look. "Jessica sit down next to uncle Atemu and eat dinner." Seto said. Jessica knew that she couldn't get away with everything with her papa around, good thing daddy still couldn't go against her puppy-dogs eyes.

"Yes, papa." Jessica said as she sat down next to Atemu.

* * *

Myuii glared at her husband, as he watch the kids in the living room talk and play with Jessica. Myuii wanted her husband to see that, Jou wasn't effected by what he had said. He was going to be a good father and Seto was going to a greater Papa.

Yuri really didn't want to tell her she was right, but he knew that she was right and that was going to be a pain in the ass to say those 3 words.

"Fine, You're right." Yuri said as they walk up to their room for the night.

* * *

John moaned as Micheal gave him a back rum. Everything was hurting. John had to deal with the most annoying bitch in the world. He wasn't about to pay her skinny, fake booty and breast ass no $25000.

"Relax, I know that she is driving you crazy, but you're driving yourself crazy. When we get back home, you get to see your family and we get to see Jessica again and be a normal family." Micheal said as his hands slip down his back and to his ass. John moaned as Micheal groped his ass. John groaned again as Micheal started to finger him.

"Fine, I'll relax, but if I were you, get naked and make me relax." John said. Micheal smirk as he made his fiance, relax.

* * *

Himitsu, Jou's mother, glared at the picture of John, her ex-husband, her son and her granddaughter. She had made the perfect family and home and now she had nothing! She had lose her husband to another fucking man, her 3 children wanted nothing to do with her anymore, and her son had a legal order to stop her from ever seeing her sweet and cute, Jessica.

Her daughter, Serenity, was in private school and had emancipated herself from her and her and was currently living with her famous girlfriend, Mai Valentines. Serenity hated the fact that her mother was going to force her into marry a rich, and successful man. Her youngest son, Matthew, once she found out her was gay, sent him to America with his father's brother. She was doing all of this for her children, she even did something that she would never talk about ever again.

All she had left was Jou and he had a daughter and all he needed was a wife and she would choose the right wife, the right wife that would do whatever she says to do.

* * *

Himitsu smirk as she waited for Anzu Mazaki to come. She was surprised that Anzu called her, but she knew that she needed to get Anzu out the picture.

Himitsu look at the picture of her and her old lover, Arthur Hawkins. She cheated on John with Arthur for almost 8 years and she knew that Arthur's daughter had a daughter that was around Jou's age. Arthur had a granddaughter and she would be perfect in.

"Rebecca Hawkins. Blonde hair, green eyes and a little virgin, perfect! She's perfect for Jou and Jessica and perfect for me to control." Himitsu said as the door bell ring. Anzu was here and Himitsu was ready.

Himitsu walk over to the door and open it. Anzu was there with her short brown hair and green eyes. Himitsu rolled her eyes at what she was wearing. Anzu sported a short blue mini skirt and a black crop top... and her shoes, who the hell wears stripper shoes, who are rich?

Both women sat down on the couch. Himitsu turned to Anzu and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here Anzu. It's about time you stop stalking my son, Jou." Himitsu said with that same smile on her face. Anzu's eyes went wide. She didn't understand why Himitsu was doing this?!

"What do you mean?! I want Jou to be mine! You wanted Jou to be mine! You want me to be there for Jessica, MY DAUGHTER!" Anzu scream out. Himitsu's smile was gone as she slap Anzu across the face. Anzu fell to the ground as Himitsu got up and walk over to the kitchen table and grab the gun and turn to look at Anzu, who now up and in the kitchen.

"Don't. Please. Don't kill me." Anzu cried out as she slowly back up. She hit the door as Himitsu cock the gun.

"Huh, funny, same words Matthew's bitch said when I killed him. I am going to have the perfect family and no one... no one, that means you too, Anzu, will stop me from getting that family. Goodbye Anzu... I take good care of Jessica and Jou." Himitsu said as she pulled the trigger.

Himitsu sighed. She had to murders under her belt and that was just the beginning of her crimes. Himitsu was going to have this perfect family and she doesn't care who she has to kill to get that family.

Seto Avian, You. Are. Next.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you guys like this. I like this so far because it is different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Poll's are in and we have a winner! I hope you guys like this story and it maybe different from my other stories. but I hope you guys like it. This is a crime and romance, so if it's too much, I understand completely.**

Himitsu and Avian

* * *

Himitsu groaned as she cut up Anzu Mazaki's body.

"I'm too old and pretty to be doing this shit,but once I'm done and get Mr. Avian out of Jou and Jessica's lives, then everyone I have killed and ripped off will be worth it. And, while I'm at it, I'll kill Micheal and Mai and make sure I have the traditional family!" Himitsu said. At this point Himitsu isn't right in the head. She knew was so close to getting what she wants. She would have the perfect family.

"Himitsu, you lose it again! This is the 10th time, I had to bail you the fuck out!" A man said. Himitsu turned around and look to see her brother, Shi. He was always there for her when she help. He also knew that she wanted to have that perfect family that they never had.

"Shi, thanks for coming." Himitsu said. Shi rolled his eyes. He didn't want to be here. Shi look at the girl and growled. "You killed Jou's baby mama! What the hell! Himitsu, if she doesn't pay her child support every month, Jou will take her ass to court, but lets remember... she is dead and can't pay her fucking child support!" Shi yelled out. Himitsu stop, shit Shi was right, but she had a plan B.

She smiled at her brother. "You're the lawyer and you will help me." Himitsu said to Shi. Shi glared at his sister.

"I'm not helping you, Himitsu. This is the end." Shi said walking towards the door.

Himitsu glared a her brother walk to the door. She had one card left and she was about to play it. She wasn't about to lose everything she work so hard to get. "I remember what you did to me when we were 8. I will tell the police not just that, but how you were the one that sit the fire that killed our parents because mom caught you fucking me." Himitsu said. Shi stop. 'Shit, she has me.' Shi thought. He had to help if he wanted those secrets to stay secrets.

"Fine, I'm in." Shi said. He knew that he would regret it, but jail wasn't something he was ready for.

* * *

Seto moaned as Jou kiss down his neck. Jou smirk at his boyfriend. Jessica was in her bed, in her PJ knock out. She happily went to sleep because she knew that Seto would be here and she couldn't wait to spend the day with her mommy and daddy.

Seto tried to push Jou off so he could hop in the shower and wash up, but Jou was more on making Seto forget his name.

"Puppy, could you stop and wait until I'm out the shower or something?" Seto said between gasps. Jou smirk as Seto screamed out as Jou entered the last one of his fingers into Seto. Seto moaned as Jou went in and out of him hitting his prostate. Seto knew he had lose.

"Find, you win." Seto said as Jou entered him. Jou was about to have so much fun.

~Next Morning~

Jessica was up and wet. She climb off her bed and walk to her Mommy and Daddy's room. She was glad her aunty told her where the room was and how to get there too. She open the door and walk in to find both her parents asleep. She walk over to her right to see her Mommy was still asleep. Jessica tap Seto until he woke up.

Seto look over to see Jessica. He smiled at her. She smiled back. Seto sat up as Jessica climb up on the bed and sat on her Mommy's lap. Seto grab a brush, that was on his right, and brush Jessica's hair.

Jessica really wanted to jump on the bed and wake up her daddy like she did before, but she like being in her Mommy's lap. She was happy when he was done. She stand up and hop on her daddy and jump up and down.

"DADDY! Wake up Daddy! Time for breakfast! Aunty said get up!" Jessica said to her daddy.

Jou groaned as he rolled over and grab Jessica. Jessica yelled out as Jou pulled her under the covers and tickled her. Seto rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and daughter. They were both special. Seto got out the bed and grab his pants and t-shirt and walk to their bathroom.

Seto, after he pee, puled his shirt over his head. He could hear Jessica running around their room. He heard the door closed and knew that Jessica had ran down stair to eat eat breakfast. Seto moaned out as Jou's hands moved up his body. Jou was in his boxer and was hard.

"Set...I want you." Jou said as he bit Seto's neck. Seto moaned out as Jou moved his mouth up and down his neck.

"You have me, babe." Jou said as he removed the last of Seto's clothes.

**Lemon Start Here!**

Jou kiss down Seto's neck earning him her soft sweet moans. Now that both were naked Jou kiss down Seto stomach kissing his nipple.

Jou bite hard on his nipple. Seto moan loudly as Jou as he continue to do that to the other one. Jou took two of his fingers and teased Seto's entrance and enter one in slowly. Seto groaned as Jou move the finger in and out until he heard Seto start to moan. Jou then enter the second finger in and Seto screamed out in pleasure. Jou move those two fingers in and out of Seto.

"Jou, stop they might hear us! Hurry up" Seto moaned out as he cum hard. Jou smirk at Seto. Jou pick up Seto and carried him to their bed and threw him on the bed. Seto flip Seto over and down on his knees and smirk.

"Time for my own fun." Seto said as she grab Jou's dick and put it into his mouth. Jou groaned loud. Seto smirk as he deep-throat Jou's dick. Jou screamed this time. Seto went up and down Jou's dick.

"Shit! SETO!" Jou screamed as he cum. Seto drank all his Puppy gave her. He look up at Jou, who was trying to gave back his breath and smirk. Seto got up and sat down right on Jou's dick. Jou groaned as Seto got him hard once again.

"Ready?" Seto ask. Jou moans out telling Seto it was time. Seto slowly enter Jou in him with one thrust. Joey grab a pillow and moaned loudly into it. Seto smirk at his lover as he went up and down on Jou, slowly.

2 minutes and Jou was in pain. Seto keep moving slowly and he was doing it on purpose. Jou gave in and grab Seto's hips and thrust inside of Seto hard. Seto screamed out in pleasure. Jou continue to do this over as Seto started thrusting back. Both Jou and Seto were in heaven.

"Jou, shit cumming." Seto said.

"Cum." Jou said as both of them thrust at the same time. Seto was done.

"Jou!" Seto yelled as he cum.

Jou groaned as Seto's wall clamped down on his dick. With one more thrust Jou was done too.

"SETO!" Jou said as he cum deep inside Seto.

**Lemon End Here!**

Seto fell on top of Jou, who wrap his arms around Jou's neck, while Jou grab the covers and cover them both. Seto moaned as he started to fall asleep. Jou smiled at his lover and went to sleep him self.

"DADDY! MOMMY! AUNT SAYS GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW FOR BREAKFAST!" Jessica yelled out, re-waking her mommy and daddy. Both groaned as they walk back into the bathroom and got dress.

Seto had Jessica today, while Jou talk to Anuz.

* * *

Jessica couldn't stay still and it was getting on Seto's last nerve. His daughter wanted to go and explore the hospital, but Seto wouldn't let, at least not yet.

"Mommy! Can we please go some where else?" Jessica ask her Mommy. Seto sighed, his daughter just would not stay still. They had only been at the hospital for 5 minutes. Seto was going to introduce Jessica to his parents, her other grandparents. Seto was kind of worried about how his parents would react. They would see that Seto was claiming Jessica as his and he didn't know how they would feel.

Seto grab Jessica's hand and walk to his parent's office. He turned back to Jessica to see her sitting on the bench. He gave her the 'Don't even think about it' look. He knock on the door and sighed when he heard his parents arguing. He turned to look at Jessica one more time before entering the office.

Jessica look around her surroundings. There was nothing to do and she was bored already. She needed something to do and fast.

"Hi." Someone said. Jessica look up and blush. The person she saw was a boy, about her age, with short red hair and gray eyes. He had a truck with him, as well as other toys that Jessica would loved to play with. Jessica smiled at the boy.

"Yeah, who are you?" Jessica ask. She knew that her daddy and mommy would be upset if she didn't at least know the boy's name before he went somewhere with him. The boys smiled at Jessica.

"Aaron, Aaron Richardson. Do you want to play with me and me and my bestfriend? Our parents are working and we are sooo bored! Jessica knew that right answer was no, but she was sooo bored and she really thought that this boy was cute and fun. Jessica look up to see a girl with black hair and green eyes. She was about both Jessica and Aaron's age. The girl walk over and hug Aaron and Jessica could see that this was his bestfriend. The girl also made her blush. She knew that she would be in big troblem if she left with them, but she knew that they were special, like mommy is special to daddy.

"Okay, I'm in." Jessica knew that she was in deep troblem and that her mommy and daddy would be sooo mad, but she wanted to have some fun before she gets in deep troblem.

* * *

Seto walk in to see both his parents chilling. His mom was sitting on his dad's desk texting his little brother, while his dad was sitting at his desk on the computer. Both look up and smiled at their son, Seto. They were happy that Seto and Jou were back together and that Seto wasn't depressed anymore. Seto smiled at his parents. Hopefully, they didn't blow the fuck up when Seto told them about Jessica and him being her, 'mommy.'

"What's up sweetheart? Thought you and Jou were on a date all day long." His mom said. Seto smiled at his mom trying to hide the secret that he didn't want his family to know just yet.

"We were, but Jou had to go talk to Anzu about child support and when she would pay it." Seto said dropping the first big bomb.

Seto's father was first to catch on to what his oldest son just said. He was always the first one to caught on to what his sons are reallysaying. "Could you repeat that? All I heard was Jou, then Anzu, and last but not least Child support payments." Seto's Dad said.

Seto sighed. It was always his dad that caught on to what his was saying. "Yeah, I said all that. The reason Jou left was because of his mom and because of some of her actions, Jou got a girl, Anzu, pregnant and she had the girl. Anzu showed to be an unfit parent and Jou got custody, so he went to talk to Anzu about when she would start paying the child support." Seto said as his mom hop off his dad's desk and smiled at her oldest son.

"We already know. Yugi's mother called us and told us the news. It seems that Himitsu still wants to have everything her way. She also said that the little girl took a very nice likely into you, Mommy." Seto's mom said with a smirk. Seto blush as heard his mother called him that. The only person he let call him that was Jessica and Jou that one time during sex, but that was just sex. He look down right when his parents started laughing.

"Relax, we don't mind as long as you, Jou and Jessica re happy together." Seto's dad said smiling at his son.

Seto sighed. His parents understood what his hope that would.

"Okay, now were done talking, where's my granddaughter?" Seto's mother ask. Both Seto and Seto's Father groaned. Man, now she had a grandchild to give everything to.

Seto stared at his parents. They act, talk and look like they were in their 30s not in the 50s. His mom with her jet black hair and almond colored highlights made her look young, 30s. Her blue eyes that could be bright and warm one minutes, cold and heartless the next minutes. She was a sledder woman, about 5 ft 6 in, 145 lbs. His dad with his shoulder length brown-almond colored hair made him seem like he was in his 30s, but the gray hairs from working as a doctor, showed his true age. His gray eyes made him seem loving, which he can be. He was big, but sledder like his wife and standed at 6 ft 2 in and was 230 lbs, you would be scared of him.

"Come on, guys. Jessica is sitting on a bench waiting for us to come out." Seto said. They all walk over to the door and open the door. Seto opened the door to find that Jessica wasn't sitting down on the bench anymore,but was up ans playing around with two other children. He also could see that Jessica's sundress was down right wet all over and the two children chasing her were also wet all over too. Seto groaned, he really needed to talk to Jou about their child should be punished.

"Jessica Alexandria Nicole Kaiba Jou! Have you lost your damn mind?! I said sit down and wait!, didn't I?" Seto yelled out making all three of the kids stop. Jessica look at her mommy and groaned.

"I'm in sooo much troblem, great." Jessica said as her mommy yelled at.

* * *

Jou parked his car as he sat in front of Anzu parent's house. He really didn't want to be here around her or her parents. They made Jou annoyed. He knew that Anzu would ask all kinds of questions, mostly about Seto and him raising Jessica. To Jou, Anzu didn't have the rights to ask all those kinds of questions. She gave up the right a long time ago and Jou wasn't about to let her get those rights now because she was jealous of what him and Seto had with Jessica.

Jou walk to the door of the mansion and groaned.

'Now or never.' Jou thought as he knock on the door and waited for someone to answer him. Ms. Mazaki was the one that answered the door and Jou could see that she didn't want to see him like he didn't want to see her either.

Ms. Mazaki glared and groaned at Jou. "You... why are you here? No... have you seen Anzu?" Ms. Mazaki ask with tears in her eyes.

Jou raised his eyebrow. Ms. Mazaki from what Jou knew so far, had been crying and it had something to do with Anzu. Her make-up had been running and her face look bloated. "I'm here to talk to Anzu about when and how she would like to make these child support payments. No, I haven't seen her since we where in Court, talking about Jessica and that was Monday." Jou said.

Ms. Mazaki sighed and then started to cry even more. Now Jou was really confused.

"Ms. Mazaki what the hell is going on?" Jou ask, but Ms. Mazaki wasn't listening.

"Honey, call the police!, Anzu is missing!" Ms. Mazaki yelled out to Mr. Mazaki.

Jou didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he would be in Court again and this time he would be fighting for his life, Seto's life and Jessica's life as well.

* * *

Review! Sorry for not regularly updating, but graduation in one week. Then moving in with my friend and going to school. Life is getting to real.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poll's are in and we have a winner! I hope you guys like this story and it maybe different from my other stories. but I hope you guys like it. This is a crime and romance, so if it's too much, I understand completely.**

Himitsu and Avian

**Short rape scene inside! Don't like don't read!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Please Review!**

**2 More Chapter left!**

* * *

Jou was now pissed.

1\. Anzu was missing.

2\. The police thought he might have been the one that made her disappear.

3\. Anzu's Mother wouldn't shut the fuck up with all the damn screaming about Jou being the one that killed Anzu.

4\. Seto wasn't answering his phone.

AND...

5\. THE POLICE AND THE MAZAKI'S FAMILY THINK HE KILLED HIS EX-GIRLFRIEND!

Jou was so ready to go the fuck off. Why would he kill Anzu? She had nothing he wanted anymore. He had Jessica, he had Seto back and Anzu couldn't see his daughter ever again. What would be Jou purpose of killing Anzu?

"Sir, I understand that you are annoyed this, but you are her ex-boyfriend and also the father of her," The officers started to say.

"My daughter. Anzu maybe able to visited Jessica, but she never really cared to." Jou said to the police officer.

The Police Officer raised his eyes brow at what Jou had said. "So, you are telling me that Anzu has no right to your daughter Jessica" The Officer ask.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's what I'm telling you. I'm only here to get my child support from her. I wouldn't be here for any other reason." Jou said.

The Police could understand now that Jou had nothing to do with this. "Thank you Sir. We would like your..." Police said until Jou's started to ring.

Jou pulled out his phone and answered it.

"SETO!, Why the hell haven't you answered your fucking phone?!" Jou yelled into the phone.

The Police were confused as hell. "JOU! Stop yelling and cussing! Jessica is asleep right now. Now, what's up?" Seto ask Jou.

"Oh, sorry. I called you because, babe, guess what?, Anzu is missing right I came to get my child support, Anzu's mom ask and I answer and now no one has seen her." Jou told Seto.

"Oh. That's bad. While you know that you didn't do it, so talk to police and get home, you have a letter from your mom." Seto said.

"Oh," Jou said confused and annoyed about the letter, "I'm on my way now." Jou said as he hanged up his phone and put it away.

The Police look at Jou. "Was that your, girlfriend?" One Police Officer ask him.

Jou rolled his eyes. "No, that was my boyfriend, Seto Avian." Jou said to the officer.

One of the officer rolled his eyes, which made Jou growled. "Yes, boyfriend. And my boyfriend was with our daughter at the hospital visiting his parents." Jou said to the Police Officers.

The other Police Officers rolled their eyes and sighed. "I just want your number, your boyfriend's and his parents to confirm what you are saying is true." The Officer said. Jou gave the officer the numbers he needed it, walk out the Mazaki's house and got in his car and drove home.

He didn't know what was going on. Why would Anzu goes missing? Shit why would she leave? It didn't make any sense to Jou. Anzu wanted him back and he knew that. Shit, she made it clear to him when he left the court house.

_Flashback_

_Jou walk out the courthouse with Jessica in his arms, asleep. Jou was ready to go, get home, finish packing and get the hell out of here. He was over Anzu, his mother, with whom he wasn't talking to anymore, and all the other drama that his life had gave him._

_"JOU! JOU! Jou, you hear me, calling you! We need to talk, NOW!" Anzu yelled out. Jou groaned as she keep yelling for him to stop and let her say what she had to say. Jou could feel Jessica waking up, so he walk faster to his car. He put her in her car seat, plucked her up and closed the door to find Anzu in his face, crying._

_Jou rolled his eyes._

_'What now?' Jou thought as Anzu said her piece._

_"Jou, you can't just take her away from me! I love you and her! Why can't we be a family? Why can't you love me? Why are you so hung up on Seto Avian? He's a hoe! Why cant you see that?" Anzu said to Jou._

_Jou rolled his eyes." Anzu stop the bullshit! You knew the moment, you and my mom started this plan, that I was going to do anything in my power to get back with Seto and he is not a fucking hoe!, you are! I never loved you and you know that! Stop trying to make me yours, I don't fucking love you!" Jou yelled out as he open his car door, slammed it and drive away leaving Anzu there, piss and ready for round two!_

_"This isn't over Jou! I will have you! And Seto Avian will be die, if I have to kill him, myself!" Anzu yelled out as Jou drove away._

_Anzu was more than ready to make Jou her once again._

_Flashback_

Jou just didn't understand why Anzu would leave, It just wasn't making any damn sense.

Jou drove up to his Aunt's house and parked his car. He started to walk up to the stairs, but stop when he saw a car he knows so good.

His mother was here.

Jou ran into his aunt's house to find his mother reaching for Jessica and Jessica hiding behind Seto.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jou yelled out at his mother.

Himitsu turned to look at her son. She smiled at her son and Jou could tell it was a fake ass smile.

"I'm here to see my granddaughter, that why I'm here, son. Don't cuss at me. I brought you into this world and I'll take you out." Himitsu said to Jou.

Jou rolled his eyes at his mother. "last time I check, when I came here, you told me you had no children because all your children didn't want anything you wanted." Jou said as he walk over to Seto and Jessica. Jessica ran into her Daddy's arms as Jou pulled Seto closer to him. Seto wrap his arms around Jou waist.

Himitsu's eyes went dark at them.

"Where is everybody?" Jou whispered to Seto.

"They are out at the beach. They should be back any minute." Seto whispered back. Jou shake his head yes.

"Himitsu, you needed yo leave, unless you want aunt to go off on you." Jou said.

Himitsu rolled her eyes at her oldest and clueless son. "I'll be back tomorrow, to see, hold, and take my grandchild out and you willn't stop me Jou. I will get what I want and in the end, you and Jessica will be loving happy ever after and it will be with a woman that I choose for you. You will end this gay shit you are doing and do what Mommy say because Mommy's always right!" Himitsu said as she turned around, opened the door and got in her car and left.

Jou sighed, he wasn't in the mood for his bullshit.

Seto and Jou sighed out when Jessica started crying. Seto grab Jessica and rock her, it took awhile, but Seto got her to go to sleep.

Jou groaned. Who knew coming home would be so damn annoying? Jou walk over to Seto and grab Jessica.

"I'll take her upstairs, while you chill. Order so food, cause I'm hungry." Jou said as Seto smiled at him. Jou walk Jessica up to her room, put her in her bed, kiss her on her forehead and left her room with the door open. Jou walk downstairs to find the others were here now and that they could tell that Seto was piss off.

Jou walk down and sat down next to Seto. Seto laid his head on Jou shoulders as the other sat down and got ready to listen to what happen.

"What happen? Jou's aunt ask him.

Seto groaned as he remember what had happen."Himitsu, Jou's mother, was here and she tried to take Jessica from me. Jou came in right when she tried for the 3rd. They cuss each other out and said that she wold be back her tomorrow and she would be taking Jessica and Jou would be ending this "gay shit," that he is going through." Seto said summing up all the events that had happen so far.

Everybody was still. They couldn't believe that Himitsu, that bitch, was in this house!

**"She was in my fucking house!? And she will be here, TOMORROW!? I'll kill THAT BITCH! She put her damn hands on my sweet, beautiful niece! I WILL KILL HER!" Jou's aunt yelled out. **

"Quiet! Jessica upstairs, asleep. After Himitsu came and did what she did, it upset Jessica so much that she cried herself to sleep." Seto said in a hush tone.

Everyone, included Jou's aunt, stop talking and listened to see if Jessica was awake. She was till asleep.

The doorbell rang and Yugi and Yami went to answer the door. It was the food. Jou handed Yugi the money and he paid for it.

They all sat down and chilled for the night, shit, Jou and Seto needed it.

* * *

She couldn't believe this shit. She had lose, again! Himitsu was piss. She gave her damn children everything in this damn world and they can't do what she wanted, what they needed!

She couldn't and would't have gay children! They couldn't give her what she wanted! She wanted her children to be... FUCKING NORMAL!

She look at her brother, who didn't want anything to do with her and her plan, raping Rebecca Hawkins, Jou's wife to be and Jessica's new momma. She knew that Shin wanted to do what she wanted. She knew that Shin would do whatever she wanted, Shin wanted her. He loved her more than a brother should and she loved him the same way.

"Shin, stop! I'm horny and her damn crying out in pain is pissing me off. I have to have her back at her stupid Grandfather or Uncle's house by Midnight. And we needed to make sure she stay QUIET!" Himitsu said to Shin. Shin rolled his eyes at Himitsu, as he came inside Rebecca and cleaned himself up. He walk over to Himitsu and wrap his arms around her waist. His kiss her neck and slap her ass. Himitsu moaned out as Shin did that. Shin smirk.

"Relax babe, everything will go the way you want. I don't even know why I try to not help you." Shin said. Himitsu smirk at her brother, lover and helper.

"I saw Jessica today, but Jou's boyfriend stop me. I will get Jessica if it's the last thing I do." Himitsu said as Shin started to take off her clothes. Shin smirk at his sister, lover and secret wife.

"You will get everything you want and I make sure of it, I love you, Himitsu." Shin said as he push her onto the floor. Himitsu moaned out as Shin thrusted into her.

"Love you too, SHIN!" Himitsu screamed out.

After cumming inside Himitsu, Shin drag Rebecca by her hair and pulled her over to Himitsu.

**SHORT RAPE SCENE, LOOK AWAY IF NEEDED!**

"Please, stop, please stop! I'll do whatever you say, but please stop." Rebecca cried out.

"Shut the hell up and take this dick and eat that pussy like a woman!" Shin yelled out at Rebecca.

Himitsu smirk as she laid down and watch as Shin forced, Rebecca in between her open legs, into her pussy. Himitsu grab Rebecca's hair and force her face, lips and tongue into her pussy. Shin grab a gun and pointed it to Rebecca's head.

"Lick, suck and enjoy or you will die." Shin said to Rebecca. Rebecca dd what she was told and ate Himitsu out. Shin rubbed his dick until it was hard and thrusted into Rebecca. Rebecca cried out as she was forced to eat Himitsu's pussy and being rape again.

Himitsu was enjoying Rebecca's tongue and was glad that she would be Jou's soon to be wife. She was good with her tongue and she could please Jou better than, Anzu and Seto's asses combined together.

Shin was in heaven, he was loving her pussy, but it couldn't compare to Himitsu's. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but what Himitsu wanted, Shin would do whatever it took to give it to her.

Shin pulled out and then thrusted into Rebecca's asshole and started to fuck her. Rebecca yelled out in pain. She was in so much pain. She just wanted this to end.

Both Shin and Himitsu were closed. Shin pulled out of Rebecca's ass and re-entered her pussy and came deep inside her. Rebecca tried to get him to stop, move, get out of her, but he wasn't moving.

Himitsu screamed out in pleasure as Rebecca's tongue went over her clit. Himitsu grab Rebecca's hair to make sure Rebecca drank all of her cum.

**SHORT RAPE SCENE, LOOK AWAY IF NEEDED!**

Shin pulled out of Rebecca and moved her face away from Himitsu's pussy. Rebecca was too shock, she didn't cry, move or anything. Rebecca was dead to the world now.

Himitsu laugh." She's dead to the world, just the way i want her to be." Himitsu turned to Shin and kiss him. He kiss her back harder, and passion. Shin push her on the floor and had sex with her all night long.

* * *

~2 Months Later~

Jou waved goodbye to his aunt, uncle and cousins as he moved into the next mansion, which was right next to them. His dad was back and was happy with his new husband. Jou hadn't heard form Anzu in 2 months and he was kind of worried. He may have never loved Anzu, but he never wish for her to disappear like she has.

Jessica was a happy girl, he birthday was in two weeks and Seto and Jou were planning a Princess theme party. Seto and Jou were going good. Jou was happy and Seto was too.

They both was grateful when Himitsu didn't come the next day and try to take Jessica. Himitsu went back into hiding after that and everyone was happy for it.

Jou open the door to see that his Dad and Stepdad where there and so was Seto and Jessica. His dad and Stepdad had loved Seto the moment they meet him and Jou was even more happy that they like that Jessica accept Seto as her, "Momma."

Jou walk into the living room and was shocked to see his sister, Serenity, and her girlfriend, Mai Valentines and his brother, Matthew, and a guy with red hair, grey eyes and a lean body.

"Jou!" His brother and sister yelled out. Jou ran over to his siblings and hug them. He was happy to see them again because now they were now one big happy family!

They all sat down and talk about what was going on in their lives. Serenity talk about her and Mai and how they ere happy that they could be together now. Matthew talk about how he was ore happy then ever, introduce Jou to his boyfriend, Kendall Jones and how he couldn't wait to leave that private school and come live close to home. His dad talk about how he was married now and how he got Himitsu to agree to his terms.

Jou and Seto were last and they had a lot to tell. After explain what had happen, from Jou coming back with Jessica, to Seto telling his parents about Jessica, to Himitsu not giving up on Jou yet, to Anzu trying to get him back and her now missing, to about how the police thought he killed her and to finally Himitsu coming to try and take Jessica away from Seto and Jou.

Matthew, after listening to Jou and Seto's story, went still. The story was to similar to his and his first boyfriend. He didn't have evidence, but the way it was just like with him and Keith, Matthew knew that Himitsu, his mother, was doing the same thing she tried to do to him 3 years ago, to Jou now.

Kendall look at his boyfriend and knew that he had made the connection too. Himitsu was up to her old plans.

Matthew look hard at Jou, as him and Seto finish their story. He needed to say this because if it was true then, they could finally say goodbye to Himitsu forever.

"Jou, do you think she trying to frame you for Anzu's murder like she tried to do to me for Keith's murder?" Matthew ask Jou.

* * *

Please Review! That is the end of this chapter! 2 more Chapters to go! I know, I'm sorry for the Short rape scene, but ti needed to happen to show you guys how evil Himitsu really is and how bad Shin is for her.

Next Chapter will be a Flashback, showing you how she did Matthew's boyfriend case and the last chapter will be them catching, throwing Himitsu in jail, and Jessica's 3rd BIRTHDAY PARTY!

**Secret Peek of the next Chapter!**

_Everyone in the room was still, expect for Jessica, who was asleep in her Granddad's arms._

_They didn't know what to think. If Himitsu was that evil to do this again, then what other stuff has she gotten away with?_

_And who in the hell was helping her?_


	4. AN

So guys, sorry to dot his to y'all, but I need a break. So, this is what going on with me and school right now.

Two projects Due November 24th. (Right Before **THANKSGIVING!**)

3 Finals around December. (Dec. 10th is the last day of this Semester.)

Final Speech for speech class, outline, correction on the outline Due November 24th. (My Professors sure do love me. :( **NOT!**)

So, you guys can see that I'm way too busy right now and trying to do this work and write y'all these Fanfictions/Stories are getting kind of hard and lease don't forget that I need to sleep!

(I am tried as hell, now a day! :( :( :( :( **HELP ME!**)

So I'm putting all my incomplete Fanfiction **ON HOLD UNTIL 2016!**

* * *

I know y'all mad right now, so I will do this for y'all. Chill out and hear me out on this one.

*I will published Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year Eve One-Shots Fanfiction...**BY REQUEST ONLY!** The first 3 people that inbox me, with their idea, will have their story published. Please send these requests by **NOVEMBER 24th!**

That is all. Hope to see y'all in 2016!

MzKrazyYugiGirl OUT!


	5. Author's Notes:Must Read!

Hello everyone!

Due to me being 1) Busy as hell with school, trying to find a damn job in Chicago, dealing with friends and family and their issues and not having any kind of money to get my damn hair done and 2) I watch the first episode of the newest, "Yugioh," version and because of that, I will not be updating, _What the Hell is Wrong with This Place! ON-HOLD!_ and _A Fresh Start and a New Beginning-ON HOLD! _I love writing and I love Yugioh, but seriously the new one is so damn stupid! I am going to stay away from Yugioh for a second. I will come back to these stories after **_I finish all my in-complete stories on my page._**

I have 5 stories to complete, so for my two unfinished Yugioh stories, you will have to wait until 2017! Again, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but it is what it is. Here is my little schedule for updating.

1) Friday, March 4 at 11:59 pm

2) Saturday, March 5 at 11 pm

3) Sunday, March 6 at 10:30 pm

4) Friday, March 25 at 11:59 pm

5) Saturday, March 26 at 11 pm

6) Sunday, March 27 at 11:59 pm

**I will not be updating at all during March 28 to April 3. This is my Spring Break week and I will not be in Chicago, I will be in Florida, so just to let y'all know I will be MIA.**

_**I also will not be be taking any story requests. I'm seriously sorry guys, but this has to happen, so I can get my damn life back. I hope y'all will still continue to read my story and please keep leaving reviews!**_

_**-MzKrazyYugiGirl**_


	6. Chapter 4

Enjoy! Please Review!

**Secrets will be reveled about Himitsu and how she wants a normal life for her children, her past will be reveled as well and The last chapter will be Himitsu being catch and her going to jail, Jessica's 3rd BIRTHDAY PARTY/Seto and Jou's wedding. **

* * *

_Everyone in the room was still, expect for Jessica, who was asleep in her Granddad's arms._

_They didn't know what to think. If Himitsu was that evil to do this again, then what other stuff has she gotten away with?_

_And who in the hell was helping her?_

* * *

"I'm just saying. She got away with murder the first time, she can do it again." Matthew said as Kendall rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"What happen to Micheal? I thought he was just a missing person case." Serenity said, not understanding what was going on.

"He was, but they found his body two months ago. On his body, they found little cut marks on his legs, arms and stomach. But, that isn't what killed him. They said someone had tortured him, before they shot him." Matthew said crying. Kendall rub Matthew's back, trying to get him to calm down.

"Okay, but why do you think Himitsu killed him?" Jou ask Matthew.

Matthew took a deep breath. He was scared of what his family would think. He was scared that once this secret get out, all the secrets, lies and stories that his mother, Himitsu, told over these 18 years, could destroy everything that she tried so hard to keep close to her.

"Because...Micheal had been rape and was branded with a S and a H. I know it is Himitsu because... because mom's brother, Uncle Shin, when I was younger, he would come around and mom would leave him with me, he would...he rape me from age 3 to I was 14, when Mom sent me to America with Uncle James...I'm sorry dad..." Matthew said, informing his family of one of the dark secrets that Himitsu had keep.

John, their father, walk over to his son and hug him and cried with him. He couldn't believe that Shin did this. He always thought the man was a little weird and now he knew that he was sick...sick in the fucking head! Raping your own nephew and doing it for 11 years straight... he is one sick bastard.

"...That's not all...Mom knew...she knew and...she would video tape him doing it and...she would join in too!They would also branded me with H, for mom and S, fir Uncle Shin! They took away my innocent!" Matthew cried out, making everyone go still, everyone, but Kendall.

He knew and he hated her with a damn passion. She was just plain heartless and for a mother, Kendall didn't understand that. If he was a mother, he would treat his children with love and respect. Himitsu was just heartless and cold and didn't care about anyone but her damn self.

John wanted to kill Himitsu at this moment. he couldn't believe that she would hurt her own son! She was suppose to protect her damn children, but she decided to hurt one of them, to the point of no return and then expects him to do and be who she wants him to be? What the hell is wrong with Himitsu and what happen to the woman he fell in love with?

Jou and Serenity couldn't understand why their own mother hated them so much? What did they do to her, for her to make them be someone they didn't want to be and then get mad? Why the hell did Ra hate them to give them a mother like Himitsu?

Matthew cleaned off his face because that wasn't the only secret that he had to tell. "Guys, there's more, much more secrets." Matthew said, shocking everyone.

* * *

Rebecca knew that she needed help and she knew that Yugi and Yami would help her.

She couldn't believe her Grandfather did this to her, but then she knew that he didn't know about the raping and the plan Himitsu had for her and her oldest son, Jou. She knew of Jou, he was with Seto. She knew that they were happy in love, and she didn't want to break that up, but her family needed that money.

Her step-sister, Anzu Mazaki. Yeah, she was the reason.

She knew that Anzu and Himitsu had some plan going on, but she never really paid much attention to them or what they were doing and she wish that she had.

She didn't know that Anzu got pregnant by Jou and that she had her. Rebecca had been spending the last 3 years in Paris. When she returned and learned that Anzu was missing and that Rebecca was now Jou's bride, she knew that she should have paid way more attention to Himitsu and Anzu.

Rebecca refused to be someone that would let others play with her mind and body. When Himitsu and Shin, finally let her go, Rebecca didn't go home she went to Yugi's house.

_Flashback_

_Rebecca laid on the ground as Himitsu and Shin, kick beat and slap her around, making sure that Rebecca doesn't say anything._

_Rebecca knew that this was going to get worse if she doesn't stop this. She wasn't going to let this keep happen. After they were done, they hop in their car and drove away._

_Rebecca, slowly got up and crawled toward Yugi's house, which is next door. Rebecca didn't have to knock because Yugi and Yami were outside. Yami saw Rebecca first and gasp out. Yugi turned and saw Rebecca and they both quickly walk over and pick her up._

_The whole time they are holding her, Rebecca thinking about Jou and Seto._

_'Ra, forgive me, for I have sinned.' Rebecca thought as she past out._

_Flashback_

Rebecca opened her eyes to see her mother, step-father, step-mother, father, Yugi, Yami and his friends and Yugi's parents.

She look over at Yugi and Yami. "You called them?" Rebecca ask them. Both shook their head yes.

Rebecca turned to her mothers and fathers. She had a glare on her face the whole time. "You sold me to Himitsu and you didn't even know that what she really had planned?" Rebecca ask her parents.

Rebecca's father rolled hos eyes at his daughter. 'Dramatic ass.'He thought. "Rebecca, Himitsu is a good woman..." He said before Rebecca stop him.

"Bullshit! That bitch and her brother rape me all day and night yesterday! And she and him will continue because you and that bitch that gave birth to me, said I would marry Jou! Jou had a boyfriend, but you assholes don't care do you?! No, you fucking don't! Now there is a possible, that I'm fucking pregnant because you think Himitsu is a good fucking woman!? I hate you four so fucking much! GO! Leave me the hell alone! I'll live with grandfather, someone who cares about me!" Rebecca scream out, making Yugi and the others, growl. Himitsu, has gone to far, once again, while her parents rolled their eyes, not caring about what Rebecca just said.

"If you Grandfather cares so fucking much, where is he then?" Rebecca's mom ask her daughter. Before Rebecca could say anything, Rebecca's grandfather walk into the Motou's mansion.

"Rebecca! Baby girl, are you okay?" Rebecca's grandfather ask her, now standing by her side. Rebecca's grandfather glared at his son and daughter in law.

"You two have been a pain in my ass since Rebecca was born. You two then think that you an do whatever you want with Rebecca. I'm taking Rebecca with me and we are going to get you a Plan B pill and make sure you don't have that bastard child. You two," pointing to Rebecca's mother and father, "will have the paper work on your desk tonight." Rebecca's grandfather said.

Rebecca's parents rolled their eyes. They really didn't care about their child like they should. She was a mistake that their parents wouldn't let them kill, so they had her and were then force to raise her. Rebecca was unwanted and not needed.

Rebecca turned to her step-mother, Anzu's mom. She needed to know what happen to her daughter.

"Ms. Mazaki I'm sorry but Anzu dead and Himitsu killed her." Rebecca said as Jou, Seto, Jessica, John, Dr. Reynolds, Serenity, Matthew, Mai and Kendall walk in and when they heard what they just heard, Himitsu has a plan that no one ready for.

* * *

"What else do we still needed to know, Mat?" Jou ask his little brother.

Matthew sighed. "There is a reason why Mom send me to America and it wasn't because I was being an asshole and shit like that. It was because Uncle Shin got me pregnant. I went to the state and gave birth to my daughter, your niece and granddaughter, Celeste.

That's why I went to the states. Before I left, mom and Uncle rape me one time and I fake like I past out, but I was awake as Uncle and Mom talk about the four men and women they had killed. They had killed 6 members of our family on dad's side. They didn't just disappear like you thought dad, mom and Uncle killed them because they discovered that she was raping me and that she was sleeping with Uncle.

I also learned that mom and Uncle had been sleeping together since they were children. And the reason we don't know mom's parents is because mom and dad killed them in a house fire. Also... mom has three other children... are cousins! Uncle's children! They are our fucking brothers and sister!" Matthew said shocking everyone of us.

This was just the beginning. They knew this was the finally battle between them and Himitsu.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**One more chapter left!**


	7. Chapter 5-FINAL CHAPTER

Enjoy! Please Review!

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Rebecca sighed as she, Jou, Seto and her grandfather crowded into Jou's car. Today was the day that Rebecca found out if she was pregnant or not.

Rebecca knew that if she was pregnant, that she was not keeping it. She wasn't about to be a mother to a child that she doesn't want and that wasn't made with love.

The group have been slowly planning to take down Himitsu and Shin, but after they knew if Rebecca was pregnant or not, then they could do what they had to do.

~At the Hospital~

"You are about 6 weeks." The doctor told Rebecca. Rebecca didn't say anything else. Rebecca's grandfather went to talk to the doctor about the opening abortion. Jou and Seto hug Rebecca as she cried.

"I hate my parents so much for trusting that woman." Rebecca cried out into Seto's chest.

Seto sighed. He hate Himitsu for what she has done Jou and his friends. Himitsu and Shin, Seto, hope they died in prison.

~45 Minutes Later~

Rebecca felt like less than a woman. She just had her first and last abortion. She would never ever kill another child of her. Her, Jou, Seto and her grandfather got into Jou's car and drove to the police station...

* * *

Himitsu and Shin are going down.

Himitsu moaned as Shin came inside her. It had been two weeks since they heard from Rebecca. Her grandfather called and say that she would be going to America for the next two weeks. They couldn't wait until she got back, so they could have more fun with her.

Himitsu has won and she was going to have Jessica and Jou and be a NORMAL HAPPY FAMILY.

BANG!

BANG!

Himitsu and Shin pop up when they heard the banging. They quickly dress them selves, when the police entered Himitsu's house.

"Put your hands up! You're under arrest for rape, kidnap and murder!" The Police yelled at Himitsu and Shin.

Himitsu's eyes went wide. She couldn't fucking believe that this was happening! She ha planned everything perfect and now, she was going to jail?!

Not with out a fight!

Himitsu ran toward her nightstand to grab a gun. Shin turn and saw what she was doing and ran toward the nightstand too.

The two knew that they were going to die tonight.

* * *

RING!

RING!

RING!

Jou groaned as he grab his cell phone. He reach over Seto and Jessica and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Jou? This is Officer, Stabler." Police Officer Stabler said.

Jou moved Seto and Jessica to the side as he talk to the officer on the phone.

"Yes, this is Mr. Jou. What's up?"

Officer Stabler sighed. "I'm sorry to say that your mother, Himitsu, and your Uncle, Shin, were killed while we were bring them in."

Jou didn't say anything. He didn't cry. Really he didn't have any kind of emotion. He hated his mother and now that she is dead, she won't come after Jessica or Seto.

"Thank you Officer Stabler. Have a goodnight."

Stabler sighed over the phone at Jou. "Goodnight to you too, Mr. Jou."

Jou ended the call and put his back on the dresser, after he text his father, sister and brother.

Their problem was gone...gone forever.

* * *

Jou and his family laid Himitsu and Shin in their graves. They decided that they should be buried next to their parents. They had sold all of Himitsu and Shin's belongings and the children where living with their step-mother and they got all of the money that Shin had.

Jou grab Jessica hand as he walk over to Anzu's grave and said their goodbyes.

Now it was time for them to live a normal happy life.

* * *

~10 Years Later~

Jessica smiled at her parents as they race to the hospital, so her Papa Seto could give birth to her new little brother. She grab her little sister, Amanda, and walk over to the T.V. and put on Frozen!

Amanda was a mix of Seto and Jou. She had Seto's dark brown hair, but Jou's honey brown eyes. She was a cutey and she loved being around her older sister.

Jessica is 12 years old and all hope that Jou had that she wouldn't turn like Anzu was gone. The girl had her attitude and loved to argue, but she would never argue with her Papa Seto because she always would lose and get ground.

Everything had been amazing these last 10 years. Seto and Jou got married and and had Amanda and then now they are expecting their son, Eddy.

Everyone and everything has been good.

* * *

Please Review!

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS STORY AND KEEP ON READING MY OTHER STORIES!


End file.
